Because of You
by NightmareMirage
Summary: After all those lifethreatening missions, Natsume Hyuuga managed to survive and keep on living. His horrible past continues to haunt him, but there’s someone made him forget all about his past and continue living in the present. NxM. Oneshot.


**Because of You** By: miyuki-kawaii25

Summary: After all those life-threatening missions, Natsume Hyuuga managed to survive and keep on living. His horrible past continues to haunt him, but there's someone made him forget all about his past and continue living in the present. NxM. Oneshot.

A/N: This idea just popped in my mind, and I really need to get it off my head.

R&R pls…

---

'_I guess I'm still alive…'_ he thought as he opened his eyes. He thought he was not going to survive that explosion, but then, he was lying on the cold wet grass, his left arm, resting on his forehead. _'You saved me again…'_

His crimson eyes scanned the place, _'I'm here in the Academy…'_ He tried to stand, but his legs were too weak and gave in, causing him to fall flat on his face, landing on the wet grass. He tried to stand again, this time leaning on the tree for support.

'_I want to see her again…'_ he thought as he started to walk towards the dormitory, ignoring the excruciating pain he was enduring. His thoughts of seeing the girl he loved for almost six years eased the pain he was suffering.

As he walked towards her room, he reminisced the past.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Natsume, you okay?"_

"…"

"_Come on Natsume, answer me!"_

"…"

"_Just answer my question! Is it really that hard to answer a simple "Are you okay" question?"_

"_Polkadots, leave me alone…"_

"_I will leave you alone if you answer my question." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_There's no choice but to answer her question, "I'm perfectly fine idiot, now leave me alone!" he snapped._

_The brunette girl pouted, "That was rude of you, and I was just asking you if you're okay."_

"_Hn. You're pestering me." The lad with a jet-black hair said._

"_It's just I'm worried about you Natsume. Wanna go to the Infirmary? I'll take you there if you want…" Mikan offered._

"_No thanks I'm fine…" Natsume declined her offer._

"_But you look kinda pale…" Mikan reasoned out._

"_You don't care if I look pale." Natsume said coldly._

"_I do care! I'm worried about you! I know all about your missions!" Mikan cried indignantly._

"_You… You're worried about me?" he whispered._

_Mikan nodded and said, "Ofcourse Natsume, I'm worried about you…"_

_End of Flashback_

Natsume silently opened the door, closing it behind him as he entered the room.

'_I can't possibly imagine how she could live in this small room.' _He thought grimly. He hated it how they treat his precious one. How they made her clean the giant clock during her break time, giving her one tiny fried fish and a cup of rice during lunch.

"Mikan…" he whispered softly as he approached the bed where the brunette girl was resting. "God knows how much I love you…" he muttered as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her gently on her lips, not wanting to wake her up.

As he cupped her cheeks, he remembered the day when he cried infront of her.

_Flashback_

_Hot tears came streaming down from his crimson eyes. He remembered again his horrible past._

"_Natsume?" a voice called._

_Not wanting that person to see that the cold-hearted Natsume Hyuuga crying, he quickly wiped his tears and shoved his shonen manga up his face._

"_Natsume? Is that you?" the voice called again._

_Natsume knew that voice, "What do you want polkadots?" he said, trying to lessen the quivering in his voice._

"_My name is M-I-K-A-N, not polkadots, you pervert!" Mikan cried._

"_Hn, whatever." Natsume said as he continued to pretend that he was reading his favorite manga._

_Mikan sat beside him and looked up the clear blue sky and asked, "Natsume, is there something bothering you?"_

"_Stop minding other's business polkadots." Natsume said._

_Mikan heaved a sigh, pretending she didn't heard the "P" word. "Natsume, I know there's something bothering you. And it would be better to tell it to someone you really trust to ease the burden you're carrying."_

"_Mikan…" Natsume whispered and looked at Mikan._

_Mikan smiled, "You can tell me what's bothering you Natsume…"_

_Then suddenly, tears started to fall from his crimson orbs. He buried his face into Mikan's chest and started crying._

"_Just let it all out Natsume. It wouldn't hurt a man if he cries…" Mikan said soothingly and hugged Natsume._

_End of Flashback_

"Mikan, it's because of you why I managed to survive those entire missions. It's because of you why I managed to forget all about my horrible past. It's because of Mikan why I'm still here." Natsume whispered and started to leave.

He turned the knob and as he was about to leave the room, he whispered, "Mikan, I love you… I really do…"

_**FIN**_

A/N: That was my first oneshot. What do you think? Is it good? Bad? Should I trash it???

Your reviews are highly appreciated. Please tell me what I need to improve in my writing skills.

l l

l l

l l

l lPlease press that 'lil blue button that reads "Submit Review" and tell me what

l ldo you think about this oneshot.

l l

\ /

\ /

\ /Please also read my other fics entitled, "Alice Academy- A new school year!"

\ /also here in the Gakuen Alice category and "Mission Impossible" at the

\ /CCS category.

\ /

Arigatou!


End file.
